Challenge Drabbles
by Dellessanna
Summary: Drabbles I have written for hp100 and hpdaily on lj
1. Default Chapter

Hermione dreamed in color. She dreamed of swirling potions, and multi-hued books. She dreamed of parchments and scrolls, and long, dry fingers rumpling her hair---on the good nights.  
On the bad nights.  
She dreamed of the night when her world fell away into pieces. She dreamed of blood, hearts, and the pitch of her mother's screams. She dreamed of the fire, which engulfed her house; only this time there was no one there to save her. There were no long fingers pulling her out of the house, no velvety tones whispering spells in her ears. No blissful, painless sleep. 


	2. Dunderheads

Title: Dunderheads  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Word Count: 100  
  
Characters/Pairings: HG/SS  
  
Harry,  
I'm going to be at Hogwarts on Wednesday. Want to meet for a drink?  
Your friend,  
Hermione  
  
Hermione,  
Depends on if you are going to drag the greasy git along.  
~Harry  
  
Harry,  
Don't be such a dunderhead. You are coming? Right?  
~Hermione  
  
Hedwig glared at Harry Potter, and dropped the missive upon his head. She wondered why she put up with it.  
  
Author's Notes & Ramblings: This is just sillyness. I'm sure Harry's reply would be "Bloody Hell, you are starting to sound like the git." * snorts * 


	3. hpdaily: 100 words: Frozen

Title: The Cold Nipping at Her Neck Pairing: Hermione/Severus Rating: G Words: 100 Challenges: 100 words: Frozen  
  
Hermione pulled her scarf a little tighter around her neck in an attempt to keep the freezing wind from nipping at her neck. It still amazed her that however powerful their magic was they were still at the mercy of the elements. Yes, she could cast a warming charm over herself, but she could not stop the snow from coming anymore then she could stop death. She glared at the frosty landscape and continued to trudge towards the lake. It was not the spot she would've chosen for a meeting, rubbing her hands; anxiously she wondered what she would find.  
  
Title: It's all in the Delivery Pairing: Hermione/Severus Rating: G Words: 100 Challenges: 100 words: Frozen  
  
He didn't look cold, but why would he? He was good at hiding things. Hermione mused. She hadn't seen him since August and their fight. It hadn't been pretty. He said things she could never forgive, and she was sure she had done the same for him. She almost turned around and left. It was just too soon. It would always be too soon. He didn't turn around as she approached. His posture was stiff, but that wasn't really a surprise, as he never relaxed. "What do you want?" He turned and glared; his mouth pinched, angry. "I missed you." 


	4. Hpdaily: 100 words: Grace

Luna danced around the room. Ron made a little mental memo never to give Luna Lovegood any form of alcohol. While it was highly amusing to watch her prance about, it also was acutely painful; even more painful then that one time Neville got drunk and nearly got pulverized by the whomping willow.  
  
He made a snatch at her as she passed by his chair---and if he wasn't mistaken she was pretending she was a bee. Unfortunately he missed, overbalanced, and landed in a disgruntled heap. Luna---it appeared--- wasn't the only one who needed to lay-off the firewhisky. 


	5. Hp100 Photo Drabbles

Title: Shuffle  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Word Count: 100 per Word  
  
Characters/Pairings: Hermione/Severus  
  
On the days that Snape is particularly horrible in Potions Hermione shuffles through the photographs at the end of the day. Most of them are of the Marauders, and Snape is always hovering in the background. In the oldest pictures he looks longingly at the friends. He looks hopeful. He looks lost. In the later ones he just looks disdainful, angry or cold, but every once in a while she catches a glance of the shy boy he was, and it makes everything better. It makes it hurt less when he criticizes her. His sarcasm bites less, because she knows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Title: Oblivious House: Slytherin  
  
Word Count: 100 per Word  
  
Characters/Pairings: Hermione/Severus  
  
Years later, Hermione turned an uncommon shade of red when Severus questioningly picked up the small framed picture that has been on her nightstand for years. In truth she had forgotten about it. He arched an eyebrow, and she just shrugged. "I thought this was lost years ago." He nearly smiled. And she nearly smiled back, than cleared her throat. "It was a gift from McGonagall." "She always had a sick sense of humor." He smirked. She snatched the photo from his fingers, and looked at him with a pained expression on her face. He just didn't get it---yet. 


	6. Hp100 Photo Drabbles 2

Magdalene flipped through the scrapbook. Her mother was a rabid scrapbook- er. There were more scrapbooks in the family library, but this was Magda's favorite. The picture's were in careful chronological order, and thoughtfully labeled.  
  
There were pictures from her mother's youth: Smiling through her curly hair while she shined her prefect badge. With Uncle Harry, and Uncle Ron at King's Cross. Labeled: "The Terrible Trio".  
  
Magda smiled as the little people smiled and waved at her. Her favorite picture was on the first page. In the picture her father smiled shyly. She was just glad she didn't get his nose. 


	7. Hp100: Owl Post Drabble

Title: Vacation  
  
House: Slytherin  
  
Word Count: 100 Characters/Pairings: none  
  
Hermione leaned her head against the window seal; closed her eyes. Waiting for the owl to come with her directive. It was so like her to work on her vacation---according to Ron.  
She opened her eyes when she heard a flutter at the window, and blinked dazedly at the loon offering her the missive. She arched one eyebrow, and wondered at the reliability of the Canadian post. 


	8. hpdaily challenge

~*~*~**~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~ Title: Loosestrife Pairing: None Rating: G Words: 170 Challenges: Luna Singing, Hermione Studying, "It wasn't my fault.", The Library, A Flower.  
  
Hermione stuck her nose deeper into her transfigurations text. She adjusted the earmuffs covering her ears, but they did little to muffle the caterwauling that filled the library. She was not sure HOW Luna had bribed Pince to allow her to make such an awful racket, but Hermione was sure that the Ravenclaw girl ad. Hermione slammed her book down in frustration. Blast it she had enough. Hermione stamped out of the library.  
The next day Luna was oddly silent. Apparently someone had slipped some Loosestrife seeds into her pumpkin juice that morning. Madame Pomfrey told Luna she would just have to wait it out till they wore off---a week or two.  
Hermione smiled to herself in the blissfully quite of the library. She vaguely looked up as Luna stomped over to her and pointed an accusing finger, her lips moved but no sound emerged. She pointed frantically at her throat.  
Hermione shrugged innocently. "It wasn't my fault." She smiled and tucked a small purple flower behind her ear.  
  
A/N : Purple Loosestrife's magical uses (according to Cunningham's Encyclopedia of Magical Herbs) is Peace and Protection. It's also used to settle arguments. IT has small purple/red flowers, and is also called Blooming Sally, Lythrum, Partyke, Purple Willow Herb, Rainbow Weed, Sage Willow, or Salicaire.   
  
~*~*~**~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~ Title: The Wrong Fic Rating: G Words: 253 Challenges:Draco is crying, Harry is confused, "Why should I?", Locker Rooms, A Scarf.  
  
Harry wrapped his Gryffindor scarf around his neck gingerly; he headed towards the door to leave the locker room. He was just about to open it when it swung open, and Draco burst in. The door hit Harry and threw him to the floor, nearly knocking him out. Draco stumbled in, his eyes red and puffy, tears trickled from his eyes, and his nose was an unbecoming shade of red.  
"Draco?" Harry blinked in confusion. "You're in the wrong locker room!"  
"Potter how could you?" Draco wailed.  
Harry blinked up at him. "Huh? How could I do what?"  
"Cheat on me!"  
"Errrrrrrrrrrrr.Draco. We're not dating."  
"Yes we are."  
"No we're not."  
"Yes. We. Are."  
"Damn it Draco, you are in the wrong fic."  
"Huh?"  
"See that girl over there with the orange pen?"  
"You should go talk to her."  
"Why should I?"  
"Because you are in the wrong fic!"  
Draco looked where Harry was pointing, and off-stage a girl with an orange pen was furiously writing. Draco wrinkled his brow. He hadn't even known there was an off-stage part of Hogwarts. He also pondered what would possess someone to use an orange pen; it was the most ugly shade he had ever had the misfortune to see. He glared at the writer. "Stop That!"  
"What?" She looked up vaguely. "Stop what?"  
"Stop making me think those stupid things." He seethed.  
The writer looked sheepish. "Sorry. I was just trying to finish this challenge."  
Draco snarled. Some fanfic writers were as bad as mudbloods.  
  
  
~*~*~**~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~ Title: Slytherin Boys Pairing: Ginny/Blaise, Ginny/Some other slytherin boy (s) Rating: G Words: 154 Challenges: Ginny has a secret, Ron can't sleep, "Not after last time.", The Gyffindor Common Room, A Blanket.  
  
Ginny Weasley hugged her favorite blanket close, as she took a nap in common room of Gryffindor tower. It was a beautiful blanket; a patchwork of all manners and patters on satin and silk. The blanket was all shades of green and silver, which made it stick out of the common room like a sore thumb.  
Ron Weasley could not sleep so he made his way out of his dorm to the common room. As usual his little sister had fallen asleep. He studied the blanket wrapped around her in consternation. Why the bloody hell couldn't stay away from those Slytherin boys?"  
"Ginny, wake-up."  
She turned over and grumbled.  
He grabbed the blanket and tried to yank it off of her.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"Like I would tell you, Ron."  
She snorted. "Not after last time. Blaise still won't talk to me."  
She gave her flustered brother a very pointed stare. "Buzz-off."  
  
~*~*~**~*~*****~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~**~ Title: Assumptions Pairing: Severus/Hermione Rating: G Words: 257 Challenges:Snape is looking for something, Hermione is impatient, "Really?", A classroom, a bracelet.  
  
Hogwarts. August 2003.  
  
Hermione peered cautiously through the door of the Potions classroom. She ducked as a book went flying past her left ear.  
"Severus, dearest, just WHAT are you doing?"  
Another book went flying across the room barely missing her left shoulder.  
"I'm looking for something."  
"Yes, I gathered that." She frowned. "You do realize we are going to be late for tea with Minerva?"  
She tapped her foot impatiently as Severus continued to root through his old bookcase.  
"Blasted hidden compartment, where are you?" he mumbled.  
Hermione rubbed her brows. Just great, her husband was going stark raving mad. Sometimes she just didn't know about him.  
"Severus, we are going to be late!"  
"Really?"  
She stomped her feet. "Hurry up!"  
Severus shot her an icy glared and she clamped her mouth shut.  
He poked around the bookcase once more, and she heard an audible "pop" as a little compartment sprang open, revealing a cache of jewelry. Severus smirked and pulled out a gold and ruby bracelet. "This, my little minx, is for you."  
Hermione's face flushed, as she gingerly accepted the offering.  
"Oh my, it's beautiful."  
"It was my mothers."  
Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Why would a Slytherin own a piece of jewelry like this?"  
Severus snorted. "You should not assume things, dear. Mother was a Gryffindor."  
Hermione's eyebrows shot up, and her eyes grew wide and owl-like.  
He smirked again. "Come along. We wouldn't want to miss tea, now would we?" He led a dazed Hermione out of the classroom and down the hall. 


	9. Hpdaily: 100 words: Pride

Draco eyed his teammates in the locker room. His eyes narrowed dangerously before he addressed them. "We are going to win today. I don't care what it takes. I don't care if it kills all of you. We can't lose again to the Gryffindors again. I can't lose to Potter again." Millicent looked like she was about to add something, but Malfoy shot her a glare, and she kept her mouth shut. Draco's gray eyes turned steely. I don't know why I bother with you silly bunch of misfits." He smirked, " None of you are worthy of MY time."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Sometimes Harry just did not understand Ron. He really did not. Sometimes Ron just took everything wrong. Harry didn't mean the present as a jibe. He didn't care if Ron's parents were poor anymore then he would care if they were rich. Such things as that did not matter to Mr. Potter.  
  
He turned to Hermione, who simply shrugged. "There is no dealing with him when he is in one of those moods, Harry."  
  
He gingerly picked the cloak off of the ground where Ron had thrown it, and carefully brushed it off.  
  
Harry sighed, "I know Hermione. I know."  
  
Lucius leered down at Gwenhyfar as she sat at the table playing some strange card-game with his son. She wasn't worthy of his blood, but he supposed she would do. She was pretty enough. She was certainly smart enough. She eyed him disdainfully over the top of her cards, and he nearly snorted---not that a Malfoy would snort. She was certainly haughty enough. Sometimes a Malfoy had to marry down. Yes, a tasty little morsel indeed, and so very jaded. But he wasn't surprised that his Draco could corrupt the girl so. He was Lucius' son after all. 


	10. Hp100: Room of Requirement

Hermoine felt herself sink down into the pillows on the floor, as she watched the night's sky unfurl before her eyes. She came here when she was feeling homesick, which, in truth, was not often. It was almost as good as her trip to the planetarium with her father two years ago, nearly as good. Orion. As so as she found those three bright stars every other constellation popped into place. It was a special kind of magic. The only thing that told her it was not the real sky was the absence of the dew filled grass beneath her. 


	11. Hpdaily: 100 words: homework

Remus sat with his back against the headboard of his bed. His nose was in a book, but then his nose was always in a book.  
Sirius grimaced. That boy was always doing homework. He was much, much too studious, and it irked Sirius to no end, as he believed that Remus should be doing other, more important things. Like paying attention to Sirius, which he wasn't. Remus had become a master at tuning Sirius out. It didn't matter what Sirius did. He could tromp through the room like an elephant. He could kiss Remus on THAT spot on his neck. It didn't matter. Remus continued to keep his nose in the book. Sirius was so engrossed in trying to get Remus' attention that he never saw the small knowing smile that inched onto Remus' face. 


	12. Hpdaily: 100 words: broken

Tom frowned at the girl before him on the bed. Her eyes stared up at the blankly ceiling. They were glassy now, but he knew they would soon fog over.  
  
She wouldn't be screaming anymore. Pity. Tom grimaced. Tracing his fingers across the lacerations that laced across her pale skin; she had such beautiful skin. The blood had stopped oozing out of the wounds when her heart stopped. Sometimes his toys broke much too easily.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair, leaving bits of blood streaked through her curly carrot colored hair.  
  
He had always been partial to redheads. 


	13. Hp100: Crossover: PotterverseMagic and M...

Title: Detour  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Hermione and a Richard Merrill  
Author's Notes: Hp/Magic and Malice.  The loverly world created by Patricia C. Wrede and Caroline Stevermer.

Hermione closed her eyes and apparated into London.  Only when she opened her eyes again it wasn't her London she beheld.  No. The building before her was not right at all.  There was no Royal College of Wizards in HER London.

Hermione looked around in a daze, and watched the carriages roll down the street.  

"Are you okay, Miss?"    She looked at the concerned young man walking down the steps towards her.

"No, I'm not okay at all."

He took her by the arm and pulled her towards one of the waiting carriages. 

Hermione blinked her eyes in a daze.     

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: The Bookworm  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Hermione and a Richard Merrill  
Author's Notes: Hp/Magic and Malice.  The loverly world created by Patricia C. Wrede and Caroline Stevermer.

"Who are you?"

"You may call me Richard, Richard Merrill."

"Oh, I'm not in Kansas anymore."

 "No, rather you are in England."

Hermione blinked.  "That wasn't…" Her eyes became wide. 

"Indeed, indeed.  It seems you are in a spot of trouble."  He handed Hermione up into the carriage.  "I'm sure Kim will think of something, she is clever that way."

Hermione shook her head.  She didn't Even want to know who Kim was, or how she got here.

What she did wonder was whether the R.C.o.W. had a library, and if so how she was going to get into it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: The Bookworm in it's Natural Environment  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Hermione Granger, Kim and Richard Merrill  
Author's Notes: Hp/Magic and Malice.  The loverly world created by Patricia C. Wrede and Caroline Stevermer.

lj-cut text="The Bookworm in it's Natural Environment"

She had made her way through the Merrill's library, and was now was working her way through the Royal College of Wizardry's collection.

Richard had fallen asleep in a chair hours ago.  Pity she had to have a chaperone.  Hermione frowned and looked up as Kim came barreling into the room waving a sheet of paper.

"I found it!"

"The spell?" 

Kim grinned triumphantly.

Hermione hmmm'd.  "It will just have to wait, I'm not done reading."

Kim shook her head.  That girl did more reading then any wizard Kim knew.  What a strange girl.  Kim shook her head in exasperation. 

/lj-cut

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Might Miss You  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Hermione Granger, Kim and Richard Merrill  
Author's Notes: Hp/Magic and Malice.  The loverly world created by Patricia C. Wrede and Caroline Stevermer.

lj-cut text="Might Miss You"

Hermione wasn't sure she ever wanted to leave.  It was so different, but in a good way.  Magic operated differently, but she liked the fact that she didn't have to rely on a wand, but language, and really, she had had to rely on that before.  And She rather liked Kim and Richard.

She brushed off her dress as she stood.  They had given her a choice.

Hermione walked out of her bedroom to find Kim.  She would miss Ron, Harry, and Crookedshanks. Dearly.  But, there was just so much she could learn here.

And there was no Dark Lord.


	14. Hp100: Crossover: PotterverseVelgarth: S...

Title: Vkandis' Avatar  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus Snape, Firecat.  
Author's Notes: Potterverse/Velgarth (FYI Velgarth is the world M. Lackey created for her Valdemar Series)

There was something peculiar about the cat that Severus just couldn't put his finger on. There was something off.

It wasn't just that the cat was as big as a medium sized dog.  And it wasn't just its red markings, like a Siamese cat.  Flame point.

No.  It might have been the cat's blue, blue eyes.  So blue you could drown, as blue as the center of a flame.

The cat's gaze held him in place.  

:Vkandis has use for followers, even in this world.:

_World?_  Severus blinked, and hoped that the cat would disappear like the figment it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Stalking Through the Halls  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus Snape, Firecat, Hermione Granger.  
Author's Notes: Potterverse/Velgarth (FYI Velgarth is the world M. Lackey created for her Valdemar Series)

Professor Granger did a double take as the Potions Master fled the great hall with the cat stalking after him.  There was something very strange about that cat.  She could have sworn the thing called her "little one" as is went past her, but surely not.  It was just a cat.

Yes. Just a cat.  She kept telling herself.  Repeatedly, but she didn't believe it for a second. 

There was something decidedly not cat-like about that feline.  There was the frightful human-intelligence beneath its eyes, and the way it purposefully stalked Severus.  

She headed to the library, at a run.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Hiding Out  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus Snape, Firecat.  
Author's Notes: Potterverse/Velgarth (FYI Velgarth is the world M. Lackey created for her Valdemar Series)

lj-cut text="hiding out"

Severus Snape hid in the closet.  It wasn't something he would normally have done, but it was the only place he could get away from that blasted cat.  It just would not leave him alone.  It was always following him.  It was always in his head, always jabbering about Vkandis Sunlord this, Vkandis Sunlord that.

He sighed in relief, until he spotted the glowing pair of eyes across from him.

:  You didn't play hide-and-seek much as a child did you? :

Severus burst out of the closet in a flutter of robes, followed closely by a blur of fur.

/lj-cut

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Interesting Reading Material  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus Snape, Firecat, Hermione Granger.  
Author's Notes: Potterverse/Velgarth (FYI Velgarth is the world M. Lackey created for her Valdemar Series)

lj-cut text="Interesting Reading Material"

Hermione watched the pair run down the hall in a blur of black robes and fur, and blinked a couple of times accessing the situation.  She briefly wondered how trouble seemed to follow Severus around.  She had just been on her way to find Severus, but from what she just saw it might be a long wait. She sat the pile of Mercedes Lackey books in front of his door; shook her head.  

After all there are more things in heaven and earth then even Snape knew.

She just hoped that this Vkandis-thing didn't get the Potions Master killed. 

/lj-cut

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: The Annoyance that Would Not Leave  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus Snape, Firecat, Hermione Granger.  
Author's Notes: Potterverse/Velgarth (FYI Velgarth is the world M. Lackey created for her Valdemar Series)

lj-cut text="The Annoyance that Would Not Leave"

Severus glowered at the cat from over the top of his book.  It was currently curled up in front of the fire.

:I'm not a cat.:

 "You look like a cat."

:I'm an Avatar of Vkandis.:  The FireCat added haughtily.

"You are still a cat."

:I'm not.  I am a being of magic and spirit.:

The Potions Master snorted.  "You're a cat." He drawled.

: I have more magic in my paw then you have in your entire body.:

"Yes, but you are still a cat."

:I am more then just a cat.:

 "You are certainly more annoying then one."

/lj-cut

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: The Annoyance that Followed Me Home  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus Snape, Firecat, Hermione Granger.  
Author's Notes: Potterverse/Velgarth (FYI Velgarth is the world M. Lackey created for her Valdemar Series)

lj-cut text="The Annoyance that Would Not Leave"

: Yes, you should step through the gate with me.:

"Have you not been listening to me? Stupid Cat."

:You would like it in Karse.:

"I Am Not Walking through that thing, Cat."

:I'm Not a cat.:

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, looking back and forth between the FireCat and the Potions Master. "Oh, for the love of Circe, would you two shut up.  I am tired of you two squabbling like children."

She turned to Severus, "You Will Stop calling him a cat, Ceari is not a cat. You know he is Not a cat! So Stop!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Title: Crystal Clear  
House: Slytherin  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Severus Snape, Firecat, Hermione Granger.  
Author's Notes: Potterverse/Velgarth (FYI Velgarth is the world M. Lackey created for her Valdemar Series)

lj-cut text="The Annoyance that Would Not Leave"

Hermione whirled back around and bent down till she was looking Ceari in the eyes.  "And you will stop trying to abduct my husband, is that Clear?"

The cat blinked.  :As Crystal.:  

Hermione stiffed. "Fine then.  Glad that is resolved.  Now,  do you think we could have a meal in peace this time?"  She glared at both the cat and the wizard, before stomping off to go get some food.

:Maybe I should have chosen her instead, she's scary.:

The Potions Master listened to the Hermione in the other room ordering food.  "You don't even know the half of it."


End file.
